1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a satellite receiver, and more particularly, to a satellite receiver that is monolithically formed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A high-frequency satellite receiver is assembled from several elements due to the limitation of the shape of the high-frequency satellite receiver. The assembly generates gaps between each element, and such gaps not only interrupt reception of satellite signals, but also tend to let rain enter the high-frequency satellite receiver, resulting in damage and shortening of product lifespan.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is an exploded diagram of a satellite receiver 1 according to the prior art. The satellite receiver 1 comprises a main body 10, three signal feeding portions 12, a circuit board containing portion 14, and a signal output portion 16, wherein the signal output portion 16 is fixed on the main body 10 via screws 11. Since the satellite receiver 1 is monolithically formed by the main body 10 and the signal feeding portions 12, the molds of the signal feeding portions 12 cannot be drawn (taken apart) in an X direction (upward and downward), but instead are drawn in a Y direction (frontward and rearward). This results in the signal output portion 16 not being formed along with the main body 10. If the signal output portion 16 were formed along the main body 10, drawing the mold of the signal output portion 16 would interfere with drawing the mold of the signal feeding portion 12. Therefore, the signal output portion 16 must be fixed on the main body 10 instead of being formed along with the main body 10. This increases process steps and time for making the assembly.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which is an exploded diagram of a satellite receiver 2 according to the prior art. The satellite receiver 2 comprises a main body 20, a signal feeding portion 22, a circuit board containing portion 24, and a signal output portion 26, wherein the signal feeding portion 22 is fixed on the main body 20 via screws 21. The satellite receiver 2 of FIG. 2 is not monolithically formed by the main body 20 and the signal feeding portion 22 due to the size and the shape of the circuit board containing portion 24. Since the projection of a tube 25 of the signal feeding portion 22 is not apart from the circuit board containing portion 24, if the signal feeding portion 22 were formed along with the main body 20, drawing the mold of the circuit board containing portion 24 would interfere with drawing the mold of the tube 25 of the signal feeding portion 22. Therefore, the signal feeding portion 22 is fixed on the main body 20 to prevent such interference. In addition, in order to prevent rain from entering the gaps, the prior art places an O-ring 23 between the signal feeding portion 22 and the main body 20 to seal the connection portion to be somewhat waterproof.
As mentioned above, due to the shape of the high-frequency satellite receiver and the interference when drawing the molds, the high-frequency satellite receiver must be assembled by several elements. However, the high-frequency satellite receiver is a high-precision product, and gaps resulting from the assembly and affecting the reception of satellite signals should be avoided. Additionally, rain might enter the high-frequency satellite receiver via gaps, resulting in a shortened product lifespan. Even though the prior art uses an O-ring for waterproofing, such an O-ring can become deformed after long use, causing it to no longer be waterproof.